Tailed Beasts of Konoha
by TSW920
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the Nine-tails jinchuuriki, has always been different and been treated differently from everyone. However, growing up with someone that understands what you are going through, makes life easier. Hiatus.
Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto

The idea of this Story comes from this, what if Rin survived, but remained a Jinchuriki. Obito still kills Lord Forth and Kushina and becomes the leader of the Akatsuki. He becomes angered that Kakashi and Minato not protecting Rin. He has become psychotic and sadistic. He plans on completing Madara's plans, and also stole Madara's other eye. Obito is far stronger than in manga and anime. The OC I created, Ryoma Namikaze, exists in this story. He will make brief cameos.

This will be a oneshot...for now.

Konoha...The village created by Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha...A village famed for its powerful ninjas.

Normally, this place is a village full of fun, people running to place to place, the smell of ramen in the air, and a feeling joy felt by everyone. However, today, Konoha is place of sadness. No one is out in the village. Half the village is in ashes. Torn to shreds by the mighty Nine-Tails. Today is a day mourning, day to remember those who had fallen battling the beast. The mighty Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, died protecting the village from the beast, sealing it in half. His wife, Kushina Namikaze, the previous vessel of the Nine-Tails, fell along side him. The Yin portion of the beast they seal within in Minato. The Yang half, however, was sealed in a child. This child, a baby boy, is named Naruto Uzumaki. The son of Minato and Kushina, was sealed with part of this mighty beast. His fate is one decided before he could decide. However, he is not alone in this fate.

 _ **Naruto**_

 _ **The Beasts of Konoha**_

Chapter 1

The Lost-Pt. 1

Cold rain falls on the Konoha. The sky is a chilling, depressing gray. The air reeks of destruction and death. Countless lives were taken by the Nine-Tails, including the Fourth Hokage. An eerie silence covers the village. Konoha is scarred and torn from the onslaught of the Nine-Tails. People mourn the loss of property and lives. The villagers remain inside, lighting candles to remember the fallen. However, the ninja of Konoha gather on the Hokage building. They gather to remember the loss of comrades, friends, and family. Wearing simple black clothes, they gather. A simple shrine is made, covers in a black cloth. Pictures of the fallen ninja are placed on this shrine. Countless are place on the table, but one stands out. In the middle, a young man with piercing blue eyes and long blond hair. He is wearing a simple blue jumpsuit. This is the great Fourth Hokage, the Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze. On his right, is a picture of a beautiful women with long red hair. This is the quick-tempered wife of Lord Fourth, the Red Habanero Kushina Uzumaki. Both of these fine ninja sacrificed everything to protect those they loved.

An older man begins to speak. He has spiked black and silvering hair. He wears a small goatee.

"Today, we remember those who died protecting our village. Many fine ninjas died from the Nine-Tails rampage. They were willing to give everything to protect those the cared for. Even Lord Fourth Hokage died protecting the village. Though they may be gone, they still remain with us. They carried the will of Fire, and continue to do so by giving us this Will, giving us the chance carry it on till the very end. The founders of this village, Hashirama and Madara, gave us the Will of Fire, and we should carry this to the next generations. We are the Ninjas of Konoha, and we will rebuild the village for those who had fallen and those who will live in this Village. The Will of Fire will not be extinguished this easily." When the speech ends, people begin to place white roses on the shrine. One by one, the ninjas go up and place a rose. As they place the roses, they begin to walk away. Some leave crying, others look depressed. As many clear out, the Third Hokage notices two people standing on the Fourth Hokage's stone face. One is an man with white spiky hair. He is wearing red outfit, with a headband with different symbol than the Konoha headband. The other is a young man with piercing blue eyes and long black hair. He has whisker marks on his face and a goatee. He is wearing a black cloak. He has a headband with a dragon carved in it. The Third Hokage looks back at the ninjas mourning the losses. He looks back up a the ninja. The one with white hair shakes his head. The old Hokage slowly walks down to his old office. As he enters, he sees that the two men are waiting for him.

"Well, you sure picked a fine time to return, Jiraiya." the old man responds.

"My apologies, Sarutobi-sensei. I was doing research when I heard the news. So, Minato and Kushina...they didn't make it."

"No, both of them died protecting the village." he looks at the young man. Shocked.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you...Ryouma."

"I wish it was under better circumstances. I came to see my new nephew after he was born. I left the Land of Dragons a week ago. I felt Minato life force disappear, and rushed here as soon as possible. So it true." The young man punches a the wall of building, causing the entire building to rumble. The wall he hit crumbled into dust, along with a majority of things behind him.

"Damn it...Minato, you damn fool! You should've called me to help with protect...Damn it!" roars the pissed little brother of the Fourth Hokage.

"Ryouma, look at me!" Jiraiya tells him. "I know how you feel about this, but stop acting like a like kid! You know both Minato and Kushina wouldn't want you to mourn over their deaths. They would want you to remember the fond memories you had with them." Ryouma, calming down.

"I know, it's just hard to believe they're gone...forever." Ryouma states somberly. He looks at Lord Third.

"What of my nephew...What happened?"

"I agree, what did happen?" asks the Mountain Toad Sage.

"All I know was someone in a mask attacked Minato and let loose the Nine-Tails from Kushina. After he set the Nine-Tails loose, he vanished. This is all I know."

"Sounds all too familiar with when Madara let loose the Nine-Tails. Only a select few know a female jinchuriki is weak during childbirth. Do you think…" Jiraiya is stopped.

"No..Madara has been dead for far too long for it to be him. Not even the Sharingan with all it's power could keep him for alive that long. Only four eyes could allow some to survive that long. My Ryūgan, the Rinnegan, the Tenseigan, and the Rinne-Sharingan. Madara had none of these."

"I agree, but then, who is it then?" Lord Third ponders.

"I'll leave the village tomorrow, go see if I can find any leads on the mystery man in the mask. But I still have a question. What of Minato and Kushina's child? Did…"

"No, the child was not harmed, but…"

"But what?" Ryouma responds nervously. The old Kage looks at them.

"The child is now the jinchuuriki of the beast. Minato sealed it in their child before he and Kushina passed. An eight Tetragram seal was placed to seal the beast."

"That explains the toad that told me the news." The sage replies.

"Yes, but Minato also told me an another thing. The boy should not know who his parents are, nor anyone in the village, besides a select few."

"..." Ponders the sage.

"No...No, he needs to know." Ryouma responds without hesitation.

"Ryouma, you know better than anyone the risk the boy would be in if they knew."

"So what then, let the boy be hated by a village that had suffered a massive loss. He will grow up in a miserable hellhole, and have no reason why they treat him the way they do. I don't care about this village, all I care for is my family!"

"I just can't let you risk the life of the boy and my village to prove a point!"

"Fine, then let me take him, raise him. I can protect him from anyone who wants to hurt him. No bastard would risk to harm him…I…"

"No, Ryouma, no." The sage interjects.

"The boy needs to stay here."

"Why the hell does he need to stay here!"

"Minato and Kushina would want it this way."

"But...Who would raise him."

"Kushina asked a friend of hers to take the boy in if something happened. I believe you know Mikoto...Mikoto Uchiha. Her husband is the leader of the police force and the Uchiha clan."

"Yes. She was a close friend of Kushina. Her husband, Fugaku, was a rival of my brother." The young Ryoma had a depressing look in his eye.

"I don't want to leave him here. He is the only family I have left...If he stays here, I can't protect him...I don't know if I could live with myself if…" With tears down his face, a hand grabs his shoulder. Ryoma looks at the white sage, gripping his shoulder.

"Ryoma, do you trust Mikoto and her family?" The young man shakes his head yes.

"Do you trust Lord Hiruzen?" Ryoma looks at the old hokage, and shook his head yes.

"Do you trust me?" He responds the same.

"Ok then, then trust that we will keep the boy safe. Can you do that?"

" I can." He responds. He looks at the Kage.

"Can I see my nephew?"

The three teleport to Lord Third's home. The old Kage leads them to a room. Inside, stands a young, white haired Anbu. He guard a girl with brown hair and purplish eye markings. She is holding a sleeping little blond baby. The Anbu member looks at the three men.

"Lord Third. Lord Jiraiya" The young boy says in a quiet voice.

"It's good to see you too X." responded the Hokage. Ryoma looks annoyed.

"Enough, we already know who it is. It's good to see you, Kakashi. You to Rin." The boy looks at the man. Shocked,

"Ryoma, what are you doing here?" The boys responds excitedly.

The End of Chapter 1

The Lost-Pt. 1

About the head writer:

Hi. I am TSW 920.

I started writing these stories since I had an abundance of free time. I hope this was enough of a pilot to get you wondering about Ryoma. My other Naruto story is called _Naruto Shippuden-Forgotten Blood_. This story goes over the main timeline Naruto meeting Ryoma for the "first" time. The other stories are _Laconic + Vampire_ , _The Dragon King and his Queen_ , and my personal favorite, _Dragon Ball X_. I have also introduced Fallen. It is a Danny Phantom story, taking place 3 years after the show's last episode.


End file.
